Une épreuve à deux
by Sayuri Nobara
Summary: [Dir en Grey][Yaoi lemon, AU, NC17][En cours]Toshiya et Shinya s'arrête dans un restaurant après des heures de marche à pied, s'étant fait voler leur voiture. L'atmosphère du restaurant met tout de suite Shinya mal à l'aise... Fan de Shinya s'abstenir xD
1. Pour ne pas sombrer

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara

**Titre** _Pour ne pas sombrer_  
**Disclaimer** Euh ben une fois j'ai rêvé qu'ils étaient à mouah… aaah quel beau rêve ! _pas taper, Megu !_  
**Base :** Dir en Grey  
**Pairing** Kaoru/Shinya  
Toshiya et Shinya sont en couple**  
Genre** AU / Lemon / NC-17  
**Note** Et bien voualah ma deuxième fic hihi mon deuxième lemon et mon premier NC-17 ! On va voir hein…

**_Pour ne pas sombrer_**

- Totchi, souffla Shinya, un nuage de vapeur se formant devant sa figure. J'ai froid et j'ai faim… On pourrait pas enfin s'arrêter ?  
- Mais je te jure que je retrouverais le salopard qui a fait ça ! C'est ma faute, si je t'avais pas forcé à descendre plus vite pour que je ne sois pas en retard à ce fichu rendez-vous, jamais t'aurais oublié de fermer la voiture et tu te l'aurai pas fait volé… Ah quel crétin je fais… ronchonna Toshiya en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.- Ooooh ! Totchi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça valait pas le coup ! s'exclama Shinya en lui caressant le visage. Tiens regarde, un restaurant… On s'y arrête dis ?  
- Umpf… D'accord mais c'est moi qui t'invite !  
Shinya sourit et déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, tout en l'entraînant vers le restaurant.

- Bonjour, lança le serveur avec un aimable sourire.  
- Deux personnes…- Par ici je vous prie.  
S'asseyant à une table libre vers le milieu de la salle, Shinya se demanda tout à coup s'il n'aurait mieux pas valu qu'ils continuent leur chemin dans le froid…  
- Shin ? Ça va ?  
- Hein ? Ah euh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste cette atmosphère pesante là…  
Devant le regard interrogatif de Toshiya, il fit signe que tout allait bien. Lorsque le brun eut détourné les yeux pour se plonger dans la lecture de la carte, Shinya regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'il ne l'avait cru. La chaleur était quelque peu étouffante et le changement d'atmosphère le mettait mal à l'aise. Il chassa les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlait sur son front et imita Toshiya.

- Et donc… Eh, Kao ? T'écoutes ce que je te dis un peu ? s'exclama Die en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Hein ? Ah oui euh… Non mais je t'écoute !- Pfff c'est pas la peine… souffla Die, vexé, en buvant une gorgée de vin.  
Depuis qu'il l'avait vu entré, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Un jeune éphèbe aux membres fins et au visage si doux était entré accompagné d'un grand brun, mais lui ne l'intéressait pas. Son regard avait glissé sur sa chemise légèrement entrouverte sur son torse blanc, puis sur ses cuisses qu'il devinait d'un galbe alléchant. Kaoru se passa instinctivement la langue sur ses lèvres, tout en ne quittant pas le jeune homme des yeux.  
- Bon si je t'ennuie aie au moins la politesse de me le dire, grogna Die.  
Kaoru cessa de le regarder pour s'intéresser à Die.

- Hum, et tu penses pouvoir la convaincre de revenir ?  
- De qui ? Ah ma sœur… Elle est effondrée, elle croit vraiment qu'il l'a trompée…  
- Démontre-lui le contraire.  
- Ça va pas être facile. Elle refuse de lui parler. Elle s'est réfugiée chez ma mère depuis trois jours déjà…  
Le serveur apporta les plats, coupant court à la conversation qui commençait à légèrement ennuyer Kaoru. Son intérêt se reporta alors à nouveau sur le jeune blond qui semblait être incommodé par la chaleur.- Mmmmh j'imagine la sueur perler sur la peau blanche de ton cou si délicat… souffla-t-il dans un murmure rauque empreint de désir.  
Il sentait comme une tension soudaine réagir dans son pantalon. Le sushi qu'il porta à sa bouche n'avait alors plus la même signification ; il le suçota comme s'il s'était agit de l'index du jeune blond.  
- Euh… Kao ?  
- Mmmh ?  
Kaoru cessa son activité et enfourna son sushi puis se tourna vers le regard mi-médusé mi-curieux du roux.  
- Quoi ?- Hum… nan rien…  
Die baissa le regard en rougissant. Kaoru esquissa un sourire avant de lécher sa baguette d'une manière très subjective.

Toshiya mâcha énergiquement sa bouchée pour cacher son trouble. Il jetait de furtifs coups d'œil à son compagnon qui s'attaquait avec gourmandise à son bol de riz. Il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, tellement envie de lui faire sentir combien il était heureux avec lui depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Lorsque Shinya posa son regard sur lui et lui sourit tendrement, il se jeta à l'eau.  
- Shin…  
Il posa sa main sur la sienne.- Tu sais… ça fait déjà trois mois qu'on est ensemble et…  
Il chercha quelque chose à dire mais il ne pu que bafouiller d'avantage.- Enfin… euh… Tu sais tu es… très important pour moi et euh…  
Mais à mesure qu'il parlait, Shinya se sentait de plus en plus mal. L'atmosphère l'étouffait, la tête commençait à lui tourner, les paroles des clients se firent de plus en plus lointaines, et même le visage de Toshiya commença à devenir un peu plus flou. Il retira sa main et se leva en tremblant.  
- Gomen Totchi, je… je me sens pas très bien… Je… je vais aux toilettes…  
- Shin ! Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Toshiya en se levant à demi.  
- Non ça ira merci…Il partit d'un pas chancelant vers les toilettes, s'excusant péniblement lorsqu'il bousculait quelqu'un.  
- C'est ta faute tout ça ! gémit Toshiya, resté seul avec lui-même. Si t'avais pas hésité il aurait pas prit peur ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas s'engager un peu plus avec moi…Cette pensée le fit frémir de peur et il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Kaoru se leva d'un coup de table lorsqu'il vit le jeune blond chanceler et avancer avec difficulté le long de l'allée. Il le suivit des yeux et se décida à le suivre lorsqu'il qu'il le vit pousser la porte blanche, se tenant le front d'une main.  
- Où tu vas ? demanda Die en faisant volte-face.- Aux toilettes ! lança négligemment Kaoru en se hâtant dans l'allée.  
Die grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et aperçu Toshiya.  
- Eh ! Vous allez bien ?  
- Euh qui moi ? demanda Toshiya un peu surpris. Euh oui, merci…  
- Ah bien…  
Et ils reprirent chacun leur activités vaines et inutiles…

Kaoru pénétra dans la pièce carrelée aux odeurs de désinfectants. Le blond se tenait à quelques pas de lui, le visage ruisselant d'eau, appuyé contre un lavabo. _D'abord engager la conversation_, pensa-t-il en réfrénant son excitation.  
- Vous vous sentez mal ?  
Prenant enfin conscience qu'il n'était plus seul, Shinya releva un peu la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant.  
- J'ai quelques vertiges… Rien de bien grave… Merci.  
- C'est tout naturel, répondit Kaoru d'un air engageant.  
Il se déplaça pour venir à la droite de Shinya et fit mine de se laver les mains. Alors que le blond se rafraîchissait à nouveau le visage et que Kaoru se fut sécher les mains, il revint près de Shinya et l'observa dans le miroir. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau et sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement. Il serrait fermement le rebord du lavabo tout en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.  
Shinya se releva d'un coup lorsqu'il sentit qu'une main glissait sur le bas de son dos.  
- Que faites-vous ! s'exclama-t-il outré.  
- Je te caresse… murmura Kaoru en se rapprochant de lui.  
Shinya recula mais Kaoru fut plus rapide que lui et le repoussa contre le mur, maintenant ses poignets fermement collés au mur.  
- Lâchez-moi ! cria Shinya.  
- Oh mais certainement pas, ma belle. On n'a même pas encore commencé que tu veux déjà t'en aller ?  
Il eut un sourire de sadique avant de glisser de force sa jambe entre ses cuisses et de la frotter contre son entrejambe. Shinya gémit malgré lui.  
- Tu vois que t'as envie ! Je t'assure ça va être tellement bon que t'en redemandera…  
Disant cela il se colla contre lui, tint d'une main toujours ferme ses deux poignets tandis qu'avec l'autre il le forçait à tourner son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser.  
- Ouvre ta bouche, allez…  
- Nooon !  
- Ouvre la bouche j'ai dit !  
Il le frappa si fort que la lèvre inférieure du blond s'ouvrit et commença à saigner. Avidement, la langue de Kaoru lapa le sang et s'introduisit dans sa bouche, appuyant des deux côtés de sa mâchoire pour la garder ouverte. Lorsque le brun s'arracha au baiser, le temps de reprendre son souffle, Shinya détourna la tête pour s'efforcer de contenir les larmes qui perlaient sous ses paupières. Kaoru dégrafa sa ceinture d'une main et le traîna jusqu'au mur du fond, là où saillait un tuyau d'arrivée d'eau, passa le deuxième poignet de Shinya derrière et l'attacha avec sa propre ceinture. Assis par terre, tremblant de terreur, il regarda le brun s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et déboutonner lentement sa chemise avant de lui caresser sensuellement le torse.  
- Pour… pourquoi faites-vous… ça ? demanda Shinya entre deux sanglots.  
- Parce que tu m'en donnes envie, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.  
Il sentit que les mains du brun descendait sur ses hanches puis enlevaient sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir son pantalon et de caresser le boxer. Shinya se débattit, paniquant à l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles forcées avec un inconnu qui n'allait vraisemblablement pas être bien doux. Mais il sentit sur sa peau la brûlure cuisante du cuir de la ceinture et se résolu à ne plus bouger.  
- Bien, tu as compris qu'il fallait m'obéir, ricana Kaoru en suivant du doigt la trace laissée.  
- Vous êtes… complètement dingue ! cria Shinya en lui crachant à la figure.  
Le brun cessa de rire et lui mordit violemment la lèvre ensanglantée. Il cria de douleur et ses larmes roulèrent sur sa joue. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, elles apaisèrent un peu la souffrance.  
- Ne refais plus jamais ça, ou tu crieras sous mes coups en me suppliant d'arrêter et je me délecterai de la vue de ton corps tremblant et brisé.  
Shinya déglutit tout en jetant un regard haineux à son agresseur. Celui-ci justement commença à harceler son torse de petites morsures, léchant ses tétons et les mordillant pour le faire gémir. Mais comme il se refusait toujours à donner à Kaoru ce qu'il attendait, celui-ci devint plus entreprenant et glissa sa main dans le boxer, jouant avec le membre du blond pour l'exciter. Il lâcha un grognement rauque lorsque ses doigts cherchèrent à le faire bander. Shinya ferma les yeux pour chasser ce dégoût profond qui l'envahissait. Non il ne voulait pas jouir des mains de cet homme, il ne voulait pas lui faire plaisir… Kaoru fit glisser le pantalon jusqu'aux genoux du blond puis joua un instant avec la couture du boxer, frôlant la bosse qui échappait au contrôle de son propriétaire et se tentait un peu plus sous les caresses. Le cœur battant, Shinya apprécia ce moment de répit. Mais il fut plus court que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Arrêtant de tourner autour, Kaoru baissa le boxer et approcha sa bouche de l'éveil de Shinya, léchant le gland alors qu'il faisait de lents va et vient sur tout le membre.  
Le cuir de la ceinture brûlait ses poignets à mesure qu'il se débattait. Durant de longues minutes, il ne vit et n'entendit que le brun penché sur son entrejambe et les bruyants coups de langues qu'il s'évertuait à ponctuer de rauques soupirs. Son corps réagissait à ce plaisir, et il était même sûr qu'il laissait échapper des gémissements, mais c'était comme si tout à coup sa pensée était étrangère à son corps, qu'il regardait la scène de l'extérieur, qu'on avait mis sur ralenti et qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Une violente émotion corporelle le tira de son ailleurs land.  
- Nooooon !  
Il cria à demi pour masquer son plaisir. Kaoru avala et s'essuya la bouche d'où coulait un mince filet blanc. Il sourie en dévoilant ses dents blanches, que Shinya entreprit de fixer pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.  
- Je sais que tu as aimé… Pourquoi ne pas te l'avouer ?  
- Parce que je ne veux pas avoir à me dire que j'ai pu jouir de la bouche d'un porc comme vous !  
Il voulut lui cracher à nouveau à la figure mais il se souvint de la morsure du cuir et se ressaisit.  
- Très bien, alors je vais prendre mon plaisir de force puisque tu ne sembles pas prêt à m'en donner.  
Sur ces mots, il se releva et retourna Shinya. A genoux, celui-ci voulu faire volte-face mais Kaoru lui balança un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui le prostra à terre. Le souffle coupé, il sentit le brun s'agenouillé derrière lui et défaire son propre pantalon. Ses mains se mirent à tâter ses fesses et il se sentit vraiment effrayé par la tournure des choses. Il appuya son front contre le tuyau et mordit son index droit pour ne pas crier. Kaoru agrippa ses hanches et le pénétra sans douceur en poussant un grognement de bête, se collant avec un écoeurant désir contre le corps blanc du blond. Shinya ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues salies, retenant les pénibles sanglots qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge.  
Les va et vient brutaux de Kaoru lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il sentait le sang couler en lui. La douleur se répercutait dans ses jambes flageolantes à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il pourrait un jour remarcher. Les gémissements de plaisir du brun le dégoûtaient, tout autant que son souffle chaud qu'il sentait sur la peau nue de son dos. Shinya enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair pour ne pas crier. _Surtout ne pas crier_, pensa-t-il, _cela ne le rendrait que plus heureux de son crime_. Mais comment ne pas crier alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'une lame aiguisée rentrait et sortait de lui, écorchant les parois de son anus, faisant couler des filets de sang sur ses cuisses blanches et meurtries ?... _Pense à Toshiya_, se dit-il. _Pense à lui_. Il s'accrocha à l'idée que son koibito l'aimait et que son regard ne changerait pas même après qu'il se soit fait violer.  
- Oh Toshiya, pardonne-moi… sanglota Shinya, étreignant le tuyau comme s'il s'était agit du torse de son compagnon.  
- Qui… appelles…tu ? souffla péniblement Kaoru, au bord de l'extase.  
- Personne ! hurla haineusement le blond.  
_Jamais il ne m'aurait fait de mal lui_, se dit-il. _Oh mon Toshiya je t'en prie… Viens à mon secours…_ Mais ses silencieux appels restaient sans réponse. Et le mur froid des toilettes lui renvoyait par brillante l'image d'un jeune homme brisé et souffrant.  
- Oh… je viens, ma belle, je viens… prévint Kaoru.  
D'un violent coup de rein, il se libéra profondément en Shinya, rejetant la tête en arrière en criant de jouissance, la bouche ouverte sur le résultat de sa bestialité. Il haleta un temps, penché sur le postérieur du blond avant de se retirer sans même être ému par le sang tâchant la peau du jeune éphèbe.  
- Kami-sama… tu m'as fait jouir encore mieux que mon dernier amant.  
_Lui aussi vous l'avez violé ?_ pensa Shinya. Mais il était trop faible pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, prostré contre le tuyau dans une attitude de repli sur lui-même.  
- Et bien ? Ne me remercie pas surtout…  
- Vous remercier ?... de quoi ?... de m'avoir sali ?... Espèce de fumier… réussi-t-il à articuler.  
Kaoru resta un instant sans répondre avant de se rhabiller correctement et de balancer la ceinture sur le dos du blond. Il dénoua sa propre ceinture et délivra les poignets de Shinya qui se laissa aller par terre. Kaoru l'observa sans rien dire avant de s'apprêter à sortir, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et lança en se retournant à demi :  
- Au plaisir !  
Et Shinya se retrouva seul dans cette pièce au sol maculé de sperme et de sang, si faible qu'il avait à peine conscience de respirer.  
- Toshiya… murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Toshiya jouait nerveusement avec ses baguettes. Mais que faisait-il ? Il avait sûrement dû faire un malaise… Il fallait qu'il aille voir ! Il se leva de sa chaise et percuta un homme au regard étrangement malsain alors qu'il passait à proximité de la table à laquelle le roux lui ayant demandé s'il allait bien était assis.  
- Viens, Die, on s'en va.  
- Mais… tu ne veux pas finir de manger ?- Non j'ai plus faim. Et puis j'ai déjà payé la note d'avance, dit-il avec un sourire.  
Die trouva ça fort curieux mais ne dit rien et suivit son aîné jusqu'à la porte du restaurant. Kaoru se retourna un instant vers Toshiya qui l'avait suivi des yeux et lui lança un sourire si effrayant que Toshiya se sentit tout à coup empreint d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il se hâta vers la porte blanche et pénétra dans la pièce carrelée.

Il serait difficile de décrire le sentiment qui sauta à la gorge de Toshiya dès l'instant où il posa les yeux sur le corps dénudé et meurtri de son koibito. Une nausée écoeurante lui souleva le cœur et il du s'appuyer contre un des plus proche lavabo. Consterné, horrifié, rongé par la culpabilité, il tomba à genoux près de lui et fondit en larmes. Tout tremblant, il prit Shinya dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.  
- Gomen nasai… go…gomen nasaaaai !  
La chaleur de ses larmes réveilla le blond.  
- Toshiya…Celui-ci releva la tête, ravagé par la tristesse et la culpabilité qui le tenaillaient.  
- Oh, pardonne-moi Shin, j'aurais du être là, j'aurais du faire quelque chose ! Pardonne-moi mon amour, pardonne-moi… Shinya sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il avait tant pleuré qu'il n'aurait jamais cru en ressentir encore la force.  
- Totchi, murmura-t-il en caressant son visage. Totchi, c'est pas ta faute…  
Toshiya enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans son cou tout en tentant de rhabiller Shinya d'une main malhabile.  
- Totchi ? appela Shinya en étouffant un sanglot.  
- Oui, Shin ?  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?...  
Une douleur lancinante traversa le cœur du brun. Il prit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et planta son regard mouillé dans le sien.  
- Je t'aimerai toujours, Shin, toujours… Mon cœur est à toi, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai !...  
Shinya passa les bras autour du cou de Toshiya et pleura sur son épaule. Toshiya le serra fort contre lui, fermant les yeux pour tenter d'oublier la scène qui l'avait tant horrifié. Il relâcha son étreinte et prit Shinya dans ses bras, respirant un grand coup avant de sortir dans le restaurant. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le serveur accouru, l'air hagard et Toshiya eut bien de la peine à trouver une explication.  
- Mon ami a fait un malaise, je dois à tout prix l'emmener aux urgences.- O… oui bien sûr monsieur. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Oui, une voiture, on nous l'a volé cet après-midi. Seriez-vous assez aimable pour nous en prêter une ?  
Le serveur hésita puis jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Shinya. La pâleur de sa peau et le sang maculant ses lèvres le fit douter, mais manifestement il ne s'agissait pas là d'une comédie.  
- Tenez, elle est garée devant.  
- Merci.Toshiya attrapa les clefs et le serveur porta les deux manteaux jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois Shinya à l'arrière, Toshiya se retourna vers le serveur et lui tendit son numéro de téléphone.  
- Je suis un homme de parole, je vous la rendrais dès que tout sera fini.  
- Je vous crois, répondit-il, plus inquiet pour son client que pour sa voiture.  
Toshiya démarra en trombe et s'essuya les yeux. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue mais il se ressaisit. Pour lui, pour Shinya, il se devait de l'amener à bon port.  
- Totchi… allons chez moi… Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital…  
- Mais…  
- Onegai, Totchi…- D'accord…  
Après quelques minutes de silence, Shinya appela faiblement son compagnon.  
- Oui ?  
- Aishiteru…Une larme coula le long de la joue de Shinya et vint se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds. Il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience tandis que Toshiya faisait un excès de vitesse pour arriver au plus vite à son lieu de résidence.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Shin… Je t'aime aussi…

**Mot de la fin : **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Comment j'ai pu écrire une chose pareille ! C'est tellement horrible que j'suis en train de chialer comme une baka devant mon ordi ! Pauvre Shin, pauvre Totchi… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour ! sniif…

Bon et sinon, c'était comment ? Horrible oui ça je sais, inhumain aussi… Pardon Kakao de te faire passer pour un homme sans cœur…


	2. Lentement, j'expire

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Titre :** _Une épreuve à deux  
_**Chapitre 2**_** –** Lentement, j'expire_  
**Disclaimer :** bis  
**Base :** Dir en Grey  
**Pairing** : Toshiya / Shinya  
**Genre :** AU / Tragédie / Depression  
**Note :** J'ai trouvé l'inspi merci Kmy pour une suite au viol de Shinya… aaah le temps que j'ai mis! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 2**_** –** Lentement, j'expire_

Lorsque Toshiya arrêta le véhicule, Shinya somnolait à moitié. Devant ses yeux défilait les horribles images de son violeur à ses œuvres, de son regard démoniaque lorsqu'il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, le laissant ainsi, moins qu'un homme, réduit à l'état d'un corps brisé vide de vie… Il ne pleurait plus maintenant, il n'en avait plus la force. Il avait mal partout, son corps n'était plus qu'un boulet à traîner, un poids douloureux enchaîné à lui, mais par-dessus tout il n'avait plus conscience de la réalité. Tout était si énorme… Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ?... Son cœur avait si mal qu'il n'arrivait même plus à exprimer sa souffrance. Quand Toshiya le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment, tout était flou, même ce visage inquiet penché sur lui ne lui faisait plus rien. C'était comme s'il était mort à l'intérieur…

- Shin ? murmura Toshiya en montant les escaliers menant à l'étage. Je vais t'aider à te laver…  
Le blond ne répondit pas. Absent… Il était absent de ce monde…

Toshiya détourna la tête pour ravaler les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Ça lui faisait si mal de le voir dans cet état…

Il posa Shinya sur le lit et entra dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit l'eau pour faire couler un bain, s'attardant à regarder l'eau couler sur ses mains… Comme du sang… Il frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil au lit. Shinya n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux vides regardaient le plafond sans y voir une réelle barrière à son évasion. Toshiya se leva lorsque le niveau d'eau fut assez haut et alla s'asseoir à côté du blond.

- Shin… Je dois… enlever tes vêtements…

Il ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer le brun des yeux lorsque celui-ci l'aida à se relever. Toshiya le débarrassa de ses habits avec répugnance. Il les brûlerait. Ils portaient la marque du viol, souillés jusque dans leurs fibres par une brute inhumaine. Une fois nu, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire avancer jusqu'à la salle de bain, il le prit a nouveau dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la baignoire. Passant un peu d'eau sur le haut de son corps pour l'habituer à cette sensation sur ses blessures, il le déposa délicatement dans l'eau et reposa sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire. Mettant ses deux mains en cuvette, il prit de l'eau pour mouiller ses cheveux, son dos, son torse, pour que la sensation de malaise qu'il éprouvait disparaisse. Shinya paru se détendre un peu, mais ses yeux fixaient toujours mollement la surface de l'eau qui se teintait peu à peu d'une couleur écoeurante.

Toshiya le savonna, le lava avec amour, sans que son compagnon n'émette aucun remerciement. Il se sentait légèrement peiné qu'il ne fasse pas plus attention à lui, mais il comprenait que le choc le cloîtrait dans un mutisme douloureux, sans qu'il ne pût faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en sortir. Il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de patience et d'amour pour redonner un sens à sa vie, mais Toshiya était déterminé à ce que Shinya ne traverse pas cette épreuve seul.

Le téléphone sonna. Qui pouvait bien appeler chez son ami à une heure si tardive ? Hésitant à le laisser seul, il consentit à le laisser seul quelques instants pour aller décrocher.

- Mochi mochi ?

- Konbanwa. Pardon de vous déranger si tard, Terashi-san, mais je devais absolument savoir si vous étiez libre demain pour la réunion de…

- Gomen nasai, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez. Je suis un de ses amis… A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Ah ! euh je suis son patron, et nous avons une importante réunion demain alors vous comprenez, je voulais m'assurer de sa présence…  
- Une nouvelle fois, je m'excuse, mais Shinya n'ira pas à cette réunion, ni même travailler dans les prochaines semaines qui suivent… Il… il est dans l'incapacité d'exercer correctement ses fonctions pour quelques temps.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda vivement la voix à l'autre bout du fil. A-t-il eut un accident ?  
- Euh… c'est-à-dire qu'il… est arrivé quelque chose dans sa famille, quelque chose de grave… Comprenez-moi, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais sachez que si ce n'était pas aussi grave je le laisserai librement aller travailler, monsieur ?...

- Takigushi, Sakito Takigushi. Mais appelez moi Sakito… Je ne serais pas aussi familier si je n'appréciai pas réellement Terashi-san… J'espère qu'il se remettra vite… Je m'inquiète pour lui, bien évidemment…

- Et bien… Sakito… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille sur lui…

- Ah bien… Alors je vous laisse. Qu'il prenne soin de lui.

- Oyasuminasai.

Toshiya raccrocha et soupira, avant de revenir dans la salle de bain.

- SHINYA !

Il rattrapa la tête du blond sous l'eau et le tira à l'air libre.

- Shinya mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Es-tu fou !

Le blond toussota en recrachant l'eau alors que Toshiya lui tapait dans le dos.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Shinya, répond-moi pour une fois !

Mais il restait muet, détournant le regard pour ne pas avoir à répondre de ses actes. Rageusement, Toshiya tira un peignoir et obligea Shinya à se lever pour l'en envelopper. Le frottant vigoureusement pour le sécher, sa colère s'apaisa pour être aussitôt remplacé par de la tristesse. Il caressa le dos meurtri du blond, puis colla son front à sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Rester comme ça, et ne plus rien penser…

Il aida son ami à mettre son pyjama, puis le porta jusqu'au lit. Il tira les couvertures et le coucha, se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front avant d'aller lui-même se dévêtir. Il avait vu dans ses yeux quelque chose comme un merci muet… Ou peut-être se trompait-il… Il soupira à nouveau avant d'ôter son tee-shirt, et de se glisser dans le lit. Il perçut dans la pénombre les yeux de Shinya l'observant, aussitôt se détournant lorsqu'il l'avait surpris. Il sourit tendrement en ramenant sur lui le drap. Il aurait voulu se serrer contre lui et lui dire combien il l'aimait… Mais étrangement, il se sentait incapable de le faire, comme si cela n'aurait servi à rien… Il s'endormit seul dans son coin, avec à l'esprit la pensée que peut-être Shinya ne s'en remettrait jamais…

**OoOoO **

Toshiya prit son petit déjeuner seul, non seulement physiquement mais mentalement. Shinya était en haut, toujours endormi… Il n'avait pas osé le réveiller… Et sûrement qu'il ne serait pas descendu, même si Toshiya l'y avait convié. Il prépara un tableau pour le blond, et monta lui apporter. Il était toujours comme il l'avait laissé, mais ses yeux étaient ouverts.

- Shin ? Tiens, je t'ai apporté à manger…

Shinya se redressa, sans un regard pour le brun il lança une moue de dégoût vers la nourriture.

- J'ai pas faim…

- Mais Shin, il faut que tu manges !

Tourné vers la fenêtre, le blond ne l'écoutait plus.

- Shin, onegai…

Une brûlante envie de tout balancer lui pris aux tripes. Faisait-il parti du décor pour être ignoré ainsi ? Il préféra sortir pour aller se calmer, laissant toutefois le plateau sur le lit.

**OoOoO **

Une heure passa sans que le blond ne descende. Toshiya restait assis sur le divan, regardant la télévision sans rien en retenir. Il l'avait allumée simplement pour se sentir moins seul… Mais Shinya le préoccupait énormément, tant et si bien qu'à bout, il se leva pour aller à nouveau le voir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il vit le petit déjeuner encore entier sur le lit, mais pas son compagnon.

- Shin ? Shin, où es-tu ?

Une angoisse s'empara de lui et il courut dans la salle de bain. Il n'y était pas. En s'élançant vers le balcon, il l'aperçut enfin, roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, sanglotant dans ses bras. Se jetant à genoux à côté de lui, il tenta de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Shinya… Je suis là, ne pleure plus…

Les pleurs du blond semblèrent s'apaiser un peu, mais lorsqu'il leva son regard embué de larmes vers Toshiya, il ouvrit grand les yeux et poussa un petit cri en reculant dans le coin, apeuré.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Shin c'est moi ! C'est Totchi !...

Mais le blond ne semblait rien vouloir entendre, continuant de gratter le mur comme s'il voulait s'enfuir. Il ne le reconnaissait plus… Les larmes lui brouillant la vue, il avait du voir en lui son violeur, qui était également brun…

- Non, pas ça !... murmura Toshiya en portant une main à sa bouche.

Il se leva en tremblant, observant encore le petit être recroquevillé qui avait peur de… lui ! Cette sensation atroce d'impuissance et d'abandon le poussa à se jeter sur le lit de désespoir, enfouissant son visage dans les draps. Il pleura de longues minutes dans une grande solitude, des tremblements nerveux parcourant tout son corps. Lorsque l'épuisement l'eut gagné, il ferma les yeux et sera les draps contre lui. La lassitude aidant, il s'endormit peu de temps après.

**OoOoO **

L'histoire se répéta à midi et au dîné. Shinya ne voulait rien avaler. Toshiya s'échinait à toujours lui ramener son repas, mais les quantités de nourriture qu'il y avait dans l'assiette restaient toujours les mêmes. Toshiya avait l'impression que de n'être plus qu'un simple robot. Il se sentait vide, si vide, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à être épuisé de s'inquiéter pour le blond. Toute la journée il était resté assis dans son coin, près de la fenêtre, sans pratiquement sortir un mot, pleurant silencieusement, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau blafarde pour retenir ses sanglots… Et lui, Toshiya, avait passé sa journée en bas, assis devant un écran noir, le regard vide, à imaginer la solitude de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'il alla chercher le repas refroidit de Shinya, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, écrasant au passage une larme aventureuse.

- Je veux t'aider tu sais… Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire ?...

Shinya ne répondit rien, seul l'arrêt de ses pleurs lui indiqua qu'il avait entendu ses paroles. Toshiya ferma les yeux et deux autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- J'ai peur… J'ai mal…

Le brun sursauta en entendant une voix rauque sortir de la bouche de Shinya.

- Je sais, Shin… Je sais combien tu as mal… De quoi as-tu peur ?

- J'ai peur de… J'ai peur de te perdre, Totchi…

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Me perdre ? Mais tu ne peux pas me perdre… Je tiens tellement à toi… Ne t'ais-je pas dit que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ? Tu es tout pour moi… Sans toi je ne suis rien, Shin…

Dans le coin obscur, il vit le visage épuisé de son compagnon se lever vers lui. Ses yeux étaient si rouges et sa peau si pâle qu'une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit. _On dirait un drogué…_ Il frissonna.

- Mais moi, moi je ne suis _plus rien_, Totchi…

Ses mots si durs lui firent mal au cœur. Shinya replongea dans sa solitude et Toshiya, n'ayant pas la force de chercher une occupation capable de lui chasser ces mots de la tête, s'allongea sur le lit, dos à Shinya pour ne pas que les larmes jaillissent d'un coup.

**OoOoO **

Le lendemain et tous les autres jours, Toshiya amena ses repas à Shinya. Un matin qui devait être non loin du treizième jour, il le déposa sur le lit et soupira avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vais ramener la voiture au serveur, ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que j'aurai du le faire… Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi pendant mon absence… Onegai…

Sans attendre une réponse qui de toute façon ne viendrait pas, il quitta la maison, laissant Shinya bien plus seul qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Lorsque le brun eut claqué la porte d'entrée, le silence environna Shinya d'une étreinte étouffante. Il scruta la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait sans la reconnaître. _Tu deviens fou ! C'est ta propre chambre, ton propre lit, tes propres draps, et il te semble que tu y es étranger… _Il se leva lentement, détendant ses longs membres endoloris, et se déplaça douloureusement jusqu'au lit. De ses doigts fins il caressa les plis des draps dans lesquels s'était couché son amant… sans qu'il ne soit avec lui…

- Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça…

Le blond ferma les yeux, deux larmes glissèrent de sous ses paupières et il laissa échapper un sanglot. Il se détourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et resta debout sur le pas, écoutant le silence… Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il se tourna vers la glace de la penderie et regarda le fantôme de son reflet, ce corps si… Une onde d'écoeurement déferla en lui, et un haut le cœur lui souleva l'estomac. Avec précipitation, il entra dans la salle de bain et penché sur les toilettes, il vomit de la bile, seule chose qu'il avait dans le ventre. Les tiraillements imposés l'épuisaient, chaque effort lui faisait davantage ressentir le poids de son corps, cette _chose _souillée, blessée, inutile qu'il devait traîner et faire vivre… à quoi bon ? _Si je ne mange plus,_ pensa-t-il, _mon corps mourra, et je ne serai plus sale… plus sale…_ A bout de force, il tomba sur le carrelage, comme une poupée de chiffon… Sans plus aucune volonté de vivre…

**OoOoO **

Toshiya revint deux heures plus tard et le trouva inanimé sur le sol.

- SHINYA !

Il eut peur, très peur que son ami soit réellement mort. _Quel euphémisme ! _se dit-il_. Lui se croit déjà fini… _Il le porta jusqu'au lit et l'enveloppa dans les couvertures, puis courut chercher de l'eau et quelque nourriture pour le forcer à se nourrir. L'eau lui fit du bien, et ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants, tentant de discerner quelque chose de familier. Mais les effets du malaise sur son pauvre corps avaient du mal à se dissiper. Lorsque Toshiya le força à avaler une bouchée d'une chose au goût de cendre dans sa bouche, il tenta de le repousser, mais le brun lui avait de la force, et il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Il se laisser faire en laissant des larmes muettes inonder son visage. Il lui sembla que son estomac prenait feu lorsqu'il avala.

- Shin, arrête de pleurer, onegai…

Toshiya était bien conscient de lui faire mal en le forçant à manger, mais il _devait_ se nourrir ! Puisqu'il refusait de le faire lui-même, il prenait la décision de le faire pour lui. Mais il avait l'impression de le torturer, et les yeux désespérés de Shinya se posaient sur lui comme pour l'accuser d'être son bourreau.

- Je ne te laisserai pas te tuer, Shin ! s'exclama Toshiya, des larmes de fureur devant les yeux. Si je dois pour cela te forcer à manger, je le ferai ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Accuse-moi de tout ce que tu veux ça m'est égal, du moment que tu te nourris correctement !

Mais il décida d'y aller progressivement, sans trop le brusquer ni le gaver. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il ne voulait plus rien avaler qu'un trop fort apport pouvait le tuer. A la troisième bouchée il le laissa tranquille. Le blond se roula en boule sur le côté et pleura en tremblant, sous les yeux du brun qui tentait de garder son calme pour ne pas se sentir coupable. _Je devais le faire… Comprend-moi… Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir sans réagir… _Il se releva et se força à détourner les yeux de lui, laissant le temps à son cœur de reprendre un rythme normal. Alors qu'il tournait lentement les talons, Shinya se retourna d'un coup et lui cria d'une voix éraillée par les larmes :

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça , Toshimasa !

Toshiya fit volte-face, foudroyé par la phrase de Shinya.

- Shin…

- Pourquoi t'essayes pas de comprendre ? Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? J'ai pas besoin de toi !

- Mais que…

_Il délire il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit… _Mais une pointe d'angoisse pesait sur sa poitrine et ses yeux agrandis de stupeur fixaient ce visage auparavant si doux et si calme sans cesser d'exprimer une profonde inquiétude.

- Va t'en ! Rentre chez toi et laisse-moi seul !

_Pardonne-moi, Totchi, je ne peux plus supporter de te voir t'inquiéter pour moi… Je n'ai même plus l'impression « d'être » à proprement parler, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi… Je t'aime, Totchi, je t'aime…_

- Shin… tu… non… tout mais pas… ça… balbutia Toshiya.

- Et alors, Toshimasa, on comprend pas quand je parle ? IKE !

Sur ce, il attrapa un coussin et le jeta à la face ahurie du brun qui recula en trébuchant vers la porte.

- Shin, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…

Le blond réitéra son ordre et Toshiya s'enfuit dans l'escalier, se jetant à genoux par terre une fois en bas.

- J'ai… besoin d'aide ! murmura-t-il en sanglotant.

Ces murs l'étouffaient et semblaient eux aussi crier avec la même hargne ce mot terrible que Shinya lui avait lancé au visage. Le pensait-il vraiment ? Dans tous les cas, il devait sortir au plus vite de cette maison, pour respirer, pour pouvoir trouver calmement une solution… Pris de vertige il attrapa son manteau en se tenant la tête et claqua la porte derrière lui.

_Il est parti… _Shinya entoura ses genoux repliés de ses bras et laissa ses larmes inonder ses cheveux, environné des ténèbres de ses pensées.

**OoOoO **

- Moshi moshi ?

- Konnichiwa… Takigushi-san ?... Sakito ? C'est hum… Hara-san le… l'ami de Terashi-san…

- Ah ! Konnichiwa, Hara-san, que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'ai… j'ai besoin de votre aide…

Il sentit son interlocuteur au bout du fil devenir soudainement alerte.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Venez me rejoindre ce sera bien plus simple… Je suis devant chez lui…  
- Attendez-moi, j'arrive !

Toshiya se sentait complètement désespéré. Il avait appelé à l'aide un inconnu et n'en ressentait même pas l'énormité. Mais si c'était la seule solution après tout, il pouvait bien la tenter. Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures qui baignaient dans le caniveau. Ses mains tremblaient, crispées sur ses genoux, et il renifla bruyamment en serrant contre lui les deux pans de son manteau. Le temps n'était pas mauvais, c'était simplement ans sa poitrine qu'il faisait froid… Il garda le regard fixé sur le goudron de la route jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture s'arrête à sa hauteur et l'oblige à lever les yeux. Un homme mince et brun en descendit, le menton un peu carré et le regard de biche, il hésita avant de lui adresser la parole.

- Vous êtes Hara-san ?...

Toshiya se leva péniblement et le salua en répondant par l'affirmation.

- Venez, il faut qu'on parle…

Il ne le conduisit pas chez Shinya. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout de la rue en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui indique qu'ils _devaient_ aller au parc qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. L'herbe était un peu jaunie mais quelques fleurs disséminées ça et là sur les pelouses rappelaient qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un été bien chaud. Toshiya s'immobilisa à un moment donné et garda les yeux fixés sur le ciel sans couleur au-dessus d'eux avant que Sakito n'ose prendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?...

- Shinya… Shinya n'a jamais eu de problèmes familiaux…

L'autre resta un moment silencieux, analysant chaque trait du visage de Toshiya pour essayer de deviner par lui-même ce qui se déroulait dans son dos.

- Pourquoi ne vient-il plus travailler alors ?... demanda-t-il doucement.

Toshiya ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il ne pourrait pas le dire.

- Qui êtes-vous exactement pour lui, Hara-san ?

Il se retourna vers Sakito et enfonça ses mains dans les poches.

- Mon nom est Toshiya… Si vous voulez bien m'apeler comme ça…

- Bien…

Il attendait la réponse à sa question.

- Je suis son amant.

Il sentit son interlocuteur être un peu surpris mais pas dégoûté.

- J'ignorais cet aspect là de la personnalité de Shinya…

Toshiya releva vivement les yeux.

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous réellement pour lui ? Vous n'êtes pas simplement son patron…

- C'est exact. En réalité je suis aussi son ami… Nous avons fini par tisser des liens amicaux, et c'est pour cela que je me suis inquiété de son état… S'il-vous plaît Toshiya… Parlez-moi franchement…

Son regard était inquiet, et ses poings serrés indiquèrent à Toshiya qu'il s'attendait au pire.

- Il s'est fait violé…

Il entendit un cri étouffé et l'instant d'après Sakito marchait en chancelant vers le banc le plus proche. Il s'affala lourdement, les yeux hagards fixés sur Toshiya qui vint se placer à côté de lui.

- Kami-sama… souffla-t-il avec impuissance.

- Tout est de ma faute, j'aurai jamais du l'emmener dans cet endroit !

Il laissa échapper un sanglot et Sakito posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Je ne crois pas que vous y soyez pour quelque chose, même si j'ignore tout de ce qui s'est passé… Vous avez du endurer seul la responsabilité de ce drame… Vous avez bien fait de m'apeler, Toshiya. Vous et moi nous allons aider Shinya à réapprendre à vivre…

- Il ne veut plus me voir ! Il m'a chassé de chez lui !...

Son regard était si douloureux que Sakito sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine.

- Je sais que vous n'allez pas vous avouer vaincu de la sorte… Ne ?

Toshiya haussa les épaules.

- J'ai tout essayé… Je n'y arrive pas…

- Peut-être est-ce parce que vous êtes trop impliqués l'un l'autre dans cette histoire. Vos sentiments vous paralysent. Je suis là maintenant pour faire le pont entre vous deux.

- Vous allez réellement m'aider ? nous aider ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est l'utilité même d'un ami !

Sakito esquissa un sourire et Toshiya se sentit remplit d'une émotion qui lui réchauffa un peu de ce cœur qui souffrait tant depuis que sa moitié ne semblait plus vouloir vivre…

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Mot de fin : **J'ai du mettre pas loin de trois mois pour écrire cette putin de suite, non? Je m'en excuse! J'arrivais vraiment pas à mettre la main sur une idée croustillante... Remarquez, j'ai toujours pas trouvé XD Ralala ça me fait de la peine d'infliger ça à ce pauvre Shinya... Enfin bref, voilà un chapitre de plus, avec cette fois un titre un peu plus recherché mdrr

** A SUIVRE...**


End file.
